1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers, and particularly to a server capable of authenticating identity and an identity authentication method adapted for the server.
2. Description of Related Art
Many users have online accounts for various web-based services. These online accounts may be for email services, purchasing products, and social networking services. The web based service has various authentication mechanisms to verify the user identity. One common authentication mechanism is to determine whether the user inputs a correct user identification and password which are preset by the user. If the input user identification and password are both correct, the identity authentication is successful and then the user is allowed to access the web based service. However, such authentication mechanisms lack interest. Furthermore, in order to improve the password security, the user may preset a complex password including uppercase and lowercase letters and numbers, which makes it cumbersome and time consuming for the user to input the password.
Therefore, what is needed is a means to solve the problem described above.